


I'd Fight A War For You

by ariphyll



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, fe femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love manifests in many ways.<br/>---<br/>(Collection of fics for FE Femslash week!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Armor

**Author's Note:**

> ooo boy let’s hope I can stay on top of this week; I only have some days prepared OTL. Even so here’s day one (armor was probably one of the harder prompts to write imo)
> 
> My personal and fic tumblr is [ariphyll](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/)!

At first, Hinoka thought her issue with Princess Camilla’s armor was the impracticality of it. It didn’t cover multiple vital points and left her severely open to enemy attacks during battle; it was ridiculous to wear into a life or death situation. Sure, Hinoka’s outfit may have been made out of cloth instead of metal, but it at least covered herself better than Camilla’s armor. After a while however, Hinoka realized that it wasn’t the functionality that bothered her.

(Well, it did, but that wasn’t the main reason.)

What bothered her was how  _ good  _ Camilla looked in her armor. Even in civilian wear Hinoka found herself struggling not to stare and admire Camilla, but when it came to her armor that was a whole other beast. War councils were a personal kind of torture as Hinoka was unfortunate enough to be seated across from Camilla with her in perfect view, and Hinoka had to reject her offers to train together several times to save face. After all, what would the army think if she was caught ogling at Camilla like an idiot simply because Hinoka couldn’t keep her emotions in check long enough to go through a mock-battle?

Hinoka had even pushed aside enough of her pride to go to Sakura and see if there was anything she could do to help. Some kind of medical salve that could get rid of her attraction to Camilla. When Corrin ended up hearing about it, she had laughed and told Hinoka that there was no ‘quick-fix’ to get over her feelings. That it wasn’t some battle wound she could just heal. 

(Hinoka was almost  _ positive _ that half of the ‘advice’ Corrin gave her was quoted directly out of a trashy romance novel.)

Hinoka bit the inside of her cheek and stared at the war council table, tapping her nails against the wood as others filed in for the meeting. It’s not that she wanted to get  _ rid  _ of her feelings per say, just lose them for a while. They were in the middle of a war! She didn’t have time to trip over her words and fail to make eye contact with a fellow royal simply because Hinoka found her to be too beautiful. It was absurd! It was undignified!

Hinoka glanced up as Camilla took her seat opposite to her, once again clad in her risque, troublemaking armor. Hinoka’s fingers itched to touch Camilla’s skin, to run through her well-cared for hair. She bit her cheek harder in retaliation. This was absolutely  _ ridiculous _ . She was a member of the Hoshidan royal family and she was letting herself lose against a simple outfit. Although, Hinoka mused, it was probably the wearer’s fault more than the actual armor. Nevertheless, inanimate objects would always be easier to blame for things.

Camilla caught Hinoka’s eye and smiled warmly, face bright and content. Hinoka forced herself to give a weak smile back before looking away completely, trying to keep her face from betraying any emotion.

“Is something wrong, Hinoka?” Camilla asked innocently from across the table. “You look a little under the weather.”

“Who? Me?” Hinoka said, laughing faintly. “I’m fine, thank you for asking Camilla. I’m just… a bit tired, I guess.”

Camilla tsked. “Then after this meeting you should go and relax. It’s damaging to the whole army if you’re not feeling your best.”

Hinoka drummed her fingers rapidly, still not quite managing to look at her. “I don’t think it’s that extreme Camilla-”

“Nonsense,” Camilla waved impatiently. “I’ll curl up in bed with you myself if it’ll get you to rest.”

Hinoka furtively refused to let herself think about something as domestic as sleeping beside Camilla. She made herself meet Camilla’s warm eyes, schooling her face into a neutral expression. “I doubt that will be necessary, but thank you.”

Camilla sighed as if disappointed, but kept her smile. “As you wish, Princess Hinoka, but make sure you get some rest or you might be left without a choice next time.”

Hinoka gave a slight nod, looking back down at the table. She really shouldn’t find what was an oddly loving threat as endearing as she did. She exhaled sharply through her nose, picking slightly at her nails through her glove. She eyed Camilla warily through her bangs. Maybe there was something in the Nohrian water that made their women so ethereal? Hinoka glanced down at Camilla’s armor, pale skin exposed to the world.

Hinoka groaned and ran a hand over her face, hoping her blush wasn’t apparent. Maybe she’d pester Sakura again for some kind of inhibitor because she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on swooning over Camilla before she completely lost it.


	2. Day 2: Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day two everyone~~

Selena was gone from Beruka’s life just as quickly as she had entered it.

At first, Beruka didn’t trust Selena even when she was appointed as Lady Camilla’s second retainer. To her, Selena and her companions spelled nothing but foreboding trouble and Beruka was determined to keep Lady Camilla far away from it. As time went on however, even she had to admit that Selena had become a welcomed feature in their lives.

Despite her brash and competitive exterior, Selena proved herself to be just as protective of Lady Camilla as Beruka was. Even if her history was nonexistent, Beruka found herself with a begrudging trust for her fellow retainer. Which, with Selena’s fiery insistence, became a ‘friendship’ of sorts. At least, that’s what Beruka figured they were. That’s what Selena called it, but Beruka was still new to most emotions and relationships. She wasn’t sure if Selena’s long stares or stammered compliments fit the typical ‘friendship’ criteria. 

When Selena finally handed over a simple necklace with a simple charm after a day of shopping however, Beruka found that she didn’t really care what the appropriate name would be. The mutual bond between them was… nice she supposed, no matter what the category. She had brushed the metal lightly with her thumb and watched it gleam in the sunlight. 

_ “ _ _ That way, if we're ever separated, we'll have these accessories to remember each other with!”  _ Selena had said, familiar confident smile on her lips.

Beruka wasn’t sure at the time what Selena meant - if she wasn’t planning on murdering her, Beruka didn’t see any reason for them to part. Now though… She was positive Selena knew she was going to disappear. Would slip away in the middle of the night without a word to either her or Lady Camilla.

Beruka wasn’t quite sure how to respond to Selena’s absence for the first few days. No matter how far she rode on her wyvern or who she talked to, Beruka was faced with the fact that Selena had truly disappeared into thin air. She came into their lives without a trace and left it just the same. Except it wasn’t the same. The necklace Beruka kept around her neck proved that, proved that Selena had touched and changed her and everyone else she had met, and would leave an imprint even with her gone.

A week had passed before Beruka gave up her search completely and put away the necklace she had been given, keeping it safe and sound in her quarters. She couldn’t afford to stay hung up on Selena, not with Lady Camilla still in need of protection. Besides, Beruka was sure that while Selena had left… she would return. Return just as vibrant and ready to serve once more. The necklace was an assurance of that. 

Beruka stared down at the jewelry, vision blurring as a drop of water hit the charm. With a faint numbness Beruka found it came from her. Crying. When was the last time she had cried? Her body felt out of her own control, a distant part that her brain couldn’t quite reach and connect to. Was she mourning? Mourning for her dear friend who had left without any sort of goodbye? Selena wasn’t dead however, she had just moved on for a bit. Beruka had to believe that Selena would return one day, that they could wear their matching necklaces and serve side by side.

Beruka wiped her face dry. She had figured that she was no longer the fragile person Selena had called her in a fit of retaliation months ago, but with Selena now gone Beruka wasn’t sure who it was that had made her stronger. She hadn’t felt this way when she had killed her mentor; she hadn’t felt this way with any kind of loss she had. So why did Selena affect her like this?

It was an enigma she wasn’t sure she would ever get an answer to. Just like everything else about Selena, that was just another question Beruka would have to wait and see if she would ever find out. After all, this wasn’t a complete ending... just a pause. Selena would return in time and Beruka would have her answer everything. She just had to wait patiently for her to return, and she would keep the necklace safe until then.


	3. Day 3: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the week is almost over :0
> 
> Tumblr is [ariphyll](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/)! Come chit chat with me <3

Sakura was… hesitant when it came to Princess Elise. It’s not that she didn’t trust Corrin’s judgement in letting her join, and she had grown used to Nohrians traveling with them, but Elise was different. Princess Camilla didn’t speak to Sakura too much because there was such a difference in their age and position and she was okay with that. Elise, however, was right on par with her and only a year younger and was just so… energetic.

Sakura wasn’t quite used to being with someone who was constantly full of life and play.

“Princess Sakura!”

Sakura heard Elise call to her from across the field she was sitting in, back resting against one of the many large trees dotting the yard. The astral plane Corrin kept her army in was quite expansive and pretty. Sakura watched Elise bound over to her, setting the doll she was mending on her lap.

“D-do you need something?” Sakura asked softly, voice holding it’s usual stammer.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to play a game with me,” Elise beamed brightly. “It’s too nice of a day to sit around during our free time.”

“Well, e-every day tends to be nice here…” Sakura said, staring up through the leafy branches covering her. “Even the nights hold a certain calmness.”

“Which is exactly why we shouldn’t waste a single day!” Elise said, sitting down next to her under the tree. “Back in Nohr, nice days like these are _super_ rare. It’s usually all cloudy and ugly outside which is why sunny days are cherished. So we should celebrate every day here!”

Sakura nodded slightly, understanding Elise’s point of view somewhat. In Hoshido it was constantly bright and lovely out so it was hard to imagine living under clouds every day. Sakura guessed that she would take those days as a blessing too if she was in Elise’s position.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” Elise asked.

“O-oh, uhm, just m-mending an old d-doll…” Sakura stammered, unsure if she should prepare for ridicule. She was well over the age to be owning dolls but she couldn’t help but keep and preserve them, especially the ones modeled after her family.

“Oh really? Oo, can I see?” Elise asked, excitement leaking into her voice.

Sakura took that as a positive sign and after a moment of hesitation, handed over the doll resting in her lap. “Just b-be careful please.”

Elise admired the doll, turning it over in her hands. “Aw, it looks like Corrin!”

“Ah, that’s because it is,” Sakura said shyly. “I-I have dolls modeled after my siblings…”

“That’s adorable,” Elise said, giggling. “Did you make this yourself?”

Sakura nodded, giving a small smile. “That’s why they’re r-rather amateur looking; they’re good practice for my needlework though.”

“I think they’re wonderful! That’s super sweet that you make them after your siblings,” Elise said before trailing off, staring down at the doll.

Sakura noticed the change in her demeanor quickly. “P-Princess Elise…?”

“Oh- sorry,” Elise said, giving a weak giggle and handing the doll back. “I was just thinking of my own siblings.”

Sakura frowned, sympathizing with her. “I’m sorry. It m-must be hard being away from them… i-in this situation...”

Elise glanced up from where she was staring at the ground, meeting Sakura’s eyes with a determined gaze. “It’s alright, I know my brothers will join us soon. I just know it. They may be stubborn but they’ll come around, they  _have_ to.”

Sakura thought of her own two siblings who had yet to join forces with Corrin, still warring away with Nohr. It was… comforting to think that everyone would one day merge as one.

“Besides,” Elise said, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts. “I don’t regret coming here for even a second! After all, if I never joined I wouldn’t have been able to meet you and become friends.” She smiled widely, happiness replacing any sorrow that was on her face.

“Fr-friends?” Sakura asked softly.

“Yeah! At least, I like to think that we’re friends,” Elise’s smile became a bit softer. “It’s been really nice to get to know you… Sakura.”

Elise was loud and exuberant, a stark contrast compared to Sakura. She was tiring to be around but also genuine and kind. She… she was a good friend to have. Sakura gave a smile to match Elise’s.

“I… I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you too, Elise.”

A moment of silence passed before Elise jumped up, grabbing Sakura’s arm and yanking her to her feet. “Great! Now you should come play a game with me!”

The quiet moment had passed and Elise was back to being as joyful as ever. Sakura set her doll safely on the grass near the tree roots, brushing off her clothes before standing up straight. She watched Elise rock lightly on her heels, sunlight hitting her where the tree couldn’t shade. Sakura figured she was right; it was a nice day out.

“A-alright, lead the way, Elise.”


	4. Day 4: Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 was the only day I didn't have anything set up for, so apologies for it not being as thoroughly edited (typically go over a chapter two or three times before posting) and not quite as long as the others. That said, Soleil and Ophelia are too adorable to resist writing~

“What do you think our fathers are hiding?”

Soleil looked up from her reflection in the lake as Ophelia joined and sat beside her. Soleil smiled brightly but faltered a little when she saw how serious her friend was looking.

“What do you mean by hiding?” Soleil asked, but she thought she knew what was being brought up.

“As a chosen one I naturally notice haste repetitions and sharp changes when others speak, and my father does it… quite often on certain topics,” Ophelia said, usual gusto leaving her as she finished. She sighed. “I'm sure you've noticed your father doing it to.”

Soleil nodded. “Yeah… I think he almost told me once about… whatever it is but he stopped. I think… that they're leaving. At some point.”

“But they're retainers! They're our fathers, they… wouldn't leave without us would they?” Ophelia asked softly.

“No,” Soleil said firmly. “My dad said I had to make a choice one day. So I think they'll ask us to come with them… if they really are leaving.”

A heavy moment fell between them, and Soleil was almost about to make a joke to try and lighten the mood before Ophelia spoke up.

“If we left here… Do you think anyone would remember us?”

Soleil struggled to keep a smile up. “Of course, Ophelia. A brave lady-killer like me and a… a chosen one like you can't leave any place without leaving a legacy behind.”

Ophelia brightened at her confidence and gave her a playful wink. “It's only natural! We make history wherever we go.” The joyful moment passed however and Ophelia was back to being serious. “If Laslow asks you, will you leave with him?”

Soleil paused. She did love her dad and didn't even want to think about being separated again, but all her friends who were here and she'd never see again... She glanced over at Ophelia. “I'm… really not sure. I don't ever want to be separated by my father again, but I wouldn't want to leave everyone else! I… I couldn't leave you behind…” Soleil looked down at the lake, frowning. “Would you… leave with Odin?”

Ophelia sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. “I don't know. There's several conflicting reasons to go or stay but… What if we went somewhere grander? Somewhere we could become real breathing legends? Where a chosen heroine would be recognized?” She hesitated before pushing her robes down a shoulder and showing a mark to Soleil.

Soleil’s eyes widened and she gingerly touched the brand on Ophelia's skin. “Did you… get hurt somehow?”

“No, I've had it since I joined the army. My father told me… that where he's from it's uh… proof of my lineage. That it means little here but he has one too. That it binds us together,” Ophelia said, fixing her robes. “I think I'm supposed to go with my father. Go to wherever this birthmark would be recognized.”

Soleil grinned, even if it felt a little fake. “Of course you should! Ophelia you _ are  _ a legend already! You're a part of something bigger-” She laughed. “You're a chosen one.”

Ophelia sighed. “I suppose so… I still don't feel comfortable leaving everything behind though.”

Soleil nodded but stared determinedly at her. “Okay, well, let's agree on one thing… No matter the choice, we’ll agree on it together. So if we stay we can comfort each other… and if we leave we can feel a little less lonely.”

Ophelia smiled. “I think that's an excellent idea.”


	5. Day 5: Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops posting this later than I wanted (also I swear this still... fits the prompt.....)
> 
> Follow me on my [tumblr](https://ariphyll.tumblr.com)!

Hoshido was a very bright place. Nohr got sunny days sometimes, sure, but even on the clearest day Beruka had never seen such strong sunlight before she came to Hoshido. It almost felt wrong to be in, that she needed to go back into the shadows and hide. It made her nervous to be so exposed. Oboro however, seemed to be almost glowing in the light.

“It's so nice out,” she said, staring up at the sky as they walked through some of the wilderness nearby Shirasagi.

“It's very… warm,” Beruka said, eyeing the trees around them. They were so… open; nothing like the dense forests in Nohr.

“What? Would you rather it be freezing out?” Oboro asked, looking over at her. “You should be enjoying the weather.”

Beruka made a noise in response, nerves still on edge. The war had been over for several months now but walking around without a proper weapon in her hand still felt wrong. Even Oboro was unequipped which Beruka pinned down to her simply being in Hoshido, naturally holding the upper edge above her.

It’s not that Beruka didn’t trust Oboro - well, to an extent anyway. The two of them had developed a… strange relationship during the midst of the war. Beruka had expected harsh retaliation from Oboro once Beruka had said that she had already murdered her target, but instead was met with a reluctant trust. As time went on that trust solidified into something stronger and Oboro grew closer and closer. Even still, Beruka was constantly alert around Oboro, always waiting for an attack. Vengeance was not so easily uprooted and she refused to let herself be caught unaware.

“You need to learn to relax a little,” Oboro said, smiling at her. “The sun will do you some good.”

“I get enough sun in Nohr,” Beruka said.

“Hardly. I don’t understand how you guys live there. No wonder all your guys’ fashion is drab and dreary,” Oboro sighed. “I should make you something colorful to take home with you, something bright like sky. So you’re not completely swamped in dark clouds all the time.”

Beruka narrowed her eyes. “I’m… not sure colors would suit my job very well.”

“Then don’t wear it for your job,” Oboro shot her a warm look. “You don’t need to be in armor all the time anymore, even if you are a retainer. Not even you can afford to be on high alert every minute of the day - not unless you want to die early from over-exertion.”

“It’s important that I’m always ready to serve Lady Camilla,” Beruka said.

“I understand and you will be. I’m just as dedicated as you are when it comes to my duties, but even I know that I need to take some kind of breaks and so do you,” Oboro stopped walking for a second to face her. “Lady Camilla wouldn’t be happy with you hurting yourself because you still think we’re in the middle of war, and I’ll be even more upset. So, you’re going to have to learn balance sometime.”

Beruka paused. “... Why would you be angrier than Lady Camilla?”

Oboro froze for a second before shaking her head. “That’s- unimportant. Right now we’re going to head back to the castle grounds and I’m going to make you a lovely outfit to take back with you to Nohr. Both to give you something fashionable to wear and also as a personal reminder to not stress yourself to death. It’ll have to serve in my place when we’re separated.”

Beruka sighed. “So be it then. I’m… interested in seeing what you’ll create.”

Oboro huffed a laugh. “You’ll see. It’ll be a wonderful thank you gift.”

“Thank you…?” Beruka frowned.

“Well, yeah…” Oboro shifted slightly. “You’re part of what helped me get over my obsession with my parents’ murderer. I still hold… some prejudices against Nohr, but you’ve been a large part in helping me overcome them.”

“You… realize I used to be a ‘murderer’ as well, right?” Beruka asked.

“I didn’t meet you then though, I met you after. While it’s distressing… I can set it aside because of all of your positive traits. The things that made you human to me.” Oboro grinned, streaming sunlight brightening her face even more. “Now, let’s head back.”

Beruka paused, staring blankly. Her voice was almost inaudible. “Human?”

“Huh?” Oboro said, leaning closer in. “I didn’t catch that.”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Beruka said sharply. “Let’s go.”

“If you say so.” With that Oboro turned and kept walking down the well-worn path, and Beruka followed a few feet behind.

The sunlight was almost blinding in Hoshido, but it wasn’t the cause of the warmth she felt. Oboro wasn’t the only one it seemed who had been bettered by their acquaintance. 


	6. Day 6: Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday oops;; I'll have day 7 up today as well at some point ha;;

Selena watched Camilla read in their shared bed, thumb toying with the edge of the weathered page. Selena tried to build her courage to speak up but every time she went to her voice caught in her throat. All she had to do was just tell Camilla her real name, to get rid of the secrets between them. It was so simple. Something she had been meaning to do for months now. Selena flinched when Camilla looked over at her. She smiled, her face warmly lit by the candles burning in the room.

“Something wrong, Selena dear?” Camilla asked, setting her book down on her lap.

Selena froze up. “Uh- nothing! I’m just… thinking!”

“What about?” Camilla pressed, keeping firm eye contact with Selena. “You’ve been tense all evening.”

“Oh really?” Selena asked, turning her head away. “I- I haven’t even noticed. Maybe you’re just reading into things!”

Camilla laughed but it was soft and kind. “Please tell me what’s troubling you, my dear?”

Selena paused. She hesitantly looked towards Camilla, anxiety bubbling up in her chest. “I’m… You’ll still like me even if I’m hiding things from you right?!” Selena flinched as she finished. She hadn’t meant to put it like that…

Camilla’s face went blank and even. “Everyone has secrets now and again… What secrets are we talking about exactly?”

“Nothing major!” Selena said hastily. “I mean, it’s major but not- not like, endangering. I’m not a danger to you at all but they’re not just small secrets and-”

“Selena.” Camilla rested a hand on her shoulder. “Tell me what this is all about.”

Selena sighed.  _ It’s now or never.  _ “My name isn’t Selena, first of all. It’s Severa.”

A few moments of silence passed, Camilla donning on a confused look. “Alright… Is that all?”

“Well, no,” Selena said, crossing her arms. “But the rest is all… unimportant right now.” That was probably one of the biggest understatements Selena’s ever said, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle telling Camilla anything more tonight.

Camilla nodded. “Would you prefer I call you Severa then?”

Selena felt her face heat up. “N-Not in public! No one else can know that’s my real name, okay? It has to stay a secret between us.”  _ Plus Laslow and Odin…  _ “Please, Lady Camilla?”

Camilla smiled at her, moving her hand to cup her cheek. “That’s quite fine, dear. Just like you don’t need to use my titles in private, I’ll call you Severa when we’re alone.”

Selena tilted into the touch out of habit. “Thank you, Camilla. I’m, uh, sorry for not being honest over everything.”

“We all have secrets we have to hide,” Camilla said gently. “So long as none of those endanger me or my family, you can tell me anything.”

Selena huffed a laugh. She moved to press against Camilla, the body heat a stark contrast to the lukewarm air of the room. Minutes passed in a comfortable silence before Selena spoke again.

“You plan on giving up your titles right?” Selena asked. “After the war?”

“I’ve thought about it, yes,” Camilla said, voice relaxed and easy. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Selena lied. “Just… thinking about the future.”

“This have anything to do with your other secrets?”

Selena’s lips twitched up. “Not for right now at least.”


	7. Day 7: Free-For-All (Wounds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I said I'd get Day 7 up in time;;; I'm sad to see femslash week end though, it was fun to see all the tags fill up~
> 
> My tumblr is as always [ariphyll](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com)!

Hana woke up in the infirmary, her mind foggy and dazed. She groaned as she gained her bearings and looked around the room. Several other wounded were nearby, but it seemed like they had all been treated. It was just a normal recovery ward, meant for those who would heal naturally... Why was she here? The last she remembered was being in the thick of battle and then…

Then a Nohrian soldier caught her by surprise. Right.

Hana sighed and threw off the blankets that were wrapped around her. She needed to get up and survey the damage. She winced and gripped her side as she sat up, breath coming out in sharp pants from the sparks of pain racing up her back. Natural healing was truly a joy.  Gritting her teeth, Hana forced herself out of bed. She pushed herself upright despite the pain radiating from her side and took slow steps out of the ward. She leaned against the doorway to collect her breath, feeling faint from exertion. She didn’t have time to rest though. What if Sakura needed her? What good was a retainer if they couldn’t help protect their liege-?

“Hana, what are y-you doing up?”

Hana looked up from the floor to see Sakura hurrying over to her. She pushed Hana with firm hands back into the recovery ward, leading her back to her bed. Sakura forced her back down, not even sparing her a sympathetic glance as Hana winced.

“You need to stay r-resting!” Sakura said, stammer not leaving even with her annoyed tone. “You’re just going to aggravate your i-injury.”

“I’m fine,” Hana insisted. “Someone else could use this space more than I could.”

Sakura sighed. “We have plenty of room; t-this battle wasn’t as damaging as the last one. Y-You need to stay down and heal.”

“No, I don’t,” Hana said, wincing as she moved to stand. “I can help a lot more out of bed.”

“No you can’t!” Sakura snapped before freezing, recoiling from her. “S-s-sorry… It’s just that y-you won’t be of any h-help if you can hardly even m-move, Hana… and I'm just w-worried...”

“I can move just fine,” Hana lied. It was clear on Sakura’s face that she didn’t buy it. “I’m well enough to help, Lady Sakura. It’s my duty to protect you.”

“You could hardly pick up a sword r-right now,” Sakura said, kneeling down beside her. “You have to stay in bed. For me. Please.”

Hana frowned. “I’m no good to you lying around.”

“What makes you think y-you’re any good to me exhausting yourself?” Sakura asked, voice growing in octave as she spoke. She grabbed a hold of Hana’s hand. “Do you know how terrifying it w-was to have to watch Subaki carry you back and not know if y-you were alive? To have to h-heal you myself and for a moment not know if it worked? You have to recover first, Hana. If you rush out now and you were sent into battle again I…”

Sakura looked on the verge of tears and Hana immediately felt regretful. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, Sakura. I swear, look, I’m resting. I’ll rest all you want, okay? Healer’s orders.” She gave a nervous chuckle. “Don’t go crying on me.”

Sakura took a deep breath, taking a few moments to compose herself before giving her a watery smile. “I’m just s-so glad that you’re o-okay…”

Hana gave her what she hoped was a comforting smile. “Of course. I can’t be taken down that easy.”

Sakura laughed at that. It was weak and a little forced, but it was a start. “You can’t ever be that careless again. I don’t know w-what I’d do if you…”

Hana could see the tears welling up again. “Hey! Sakura I’m fine. I’m alive and well, see? Don’t waste your tears.”

Sakura pulled Hana into a tight hug, ignoring her hiss of pain. “I’m just… so g-grateful…”

Hana smiled, returning the hug despite the burning sensation in her side. “I am too, Sakura… If you could let go though?”

“Oh, right!” Sakura said, pulling back quickly. “I’m s-sorry. I’ll bring you some food, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“You don’t have to Sakura,” Hana said, a small smile on her lips. “I can get it…” She trailed off at the hard look Sakura shot her. “I’ll just wait here actually. Heh, thank you…”

Sakura beamed at that. “Of course… Hana.”


End file.
